Cinq ans après
by Cailean Charmeleon
Summary: À son réveil, Drago découvre qu'il n'est pas seul...


**Défi d'écriture pour la page « Dramione, Drarry, tout un univers ».**

 **Thème : un anniversaire.**

 **Mots imposés : carotte ; plage ; chandelier ; jaloux ; chevilles ; amour ; miel.**

 **Règles :**

 **\- Le texte doit comporter entre 1000 et 3000 mots ;**

 **\- Les mots imposés doivent tous être utilisés ;**

 **\- Vous pouvez faire intervenir d'autres personnages ;**

 **\- Il peut s'agir d'un Drarry ou d'un Dramione.**

Pour ma part, j'ai choisi d'écrire un Drarrymione. J'ai voulu rendre ça comique.

Merci à **BrownieJune** et **MissPika42** pour la relecture. :p Et comme toujours, merci aussi à l' _Impératrice Charlotte_.

Illustration : Upthehillart (DeviantArt)

* * *

Drago sentit la migraine le gagner avant même qu'il eût émergé. Grommelant, ses yeux papillonnèrent jusqu'à entrevoir le plafond de sa chambre. La fainéantise l'envahit immédiatement, et en cet instant, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : se rendormir et continuer à dormir, en espérant que son mal de tête disparaisse.

Bien que l'après-midi semblât déjà bien avancé, il se tourna, bien décidé à prolonger sa nuit, quand son corps se figea instinctivement. Il avait compris avant son esprit ralenti ce que ses yeux percevaient alors.

Il n'était visiblement pas seul dans son lit, et deux yeux chocolat le dévisageaient, affichant une stupeur non dissimulée. D'un même mouvement, Drago et Hermione se redressèrent, le premier grimaçant, la seconde tentant maladroitement de dérober à sa vue sa poitrine qu'il devinait malgré tout à travers les draps.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! », s'exclama la brune, une panique naissante dans la voix.

Un rictus moqueur germa dans le chef de Drago.

« Oh ! Je crois qu'on a bu du thé et qu'on s'est couché de bonne heure après avoir joué à la bataille explosive », ricana-t-il.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Tu es hilarant, Malefoy », fit Hermine en feignant un rire. « Non, mais sérieusement, comment ça a pu arriver ? »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« C'est toi la Miss je-sais-tout, je te rappelle. Moi, j'ai trop bu. Je ne vois de toute façon pas d'autres explications pour me retrouver avec une grognasse dans mon lit. »

« Charmant, comme toujours. »

Un bref silence s'installa, avant que Drago ne décide de se lever.

« Bon, je vais préparer un petit-déj' et des potions anti gueule de bois. Café, thé ? »

Hermione leva un sourcil sceptique, surprise d'une proposition aussi neutre. Finalement, elle secoua la tête.

« Je peux passer par la salle de bain, d'abord ? J'ai besoin de me…heu…rafraîchir. »

« C'est la porte à côté du lit », lui répondit-il en désignant ladite porte du menton, avant de s'éclipser sans plus attendre.

Quelques minutes sans Hermione ne lui feraient pas de tort. Voilà à peine qu'il était éveillé, et il lui semblait que sa migraine s'était empirée. « Foutue Granger ! », pensa-t-il.

Il était occupé à découper en rondelles les **carottes** , nécessaires à la préparation de la potion anti-migraine, quand un hurlement se fit entendre.

Il se précipita alors dans la salle de bain, découvrant Hermione armée du **chandelier** dont il se servait pour éclairer la pièce le soir. L'air épouvanté, elle pointait du doigt la baignoire qui occupait la majeure partie l'espace. Drago n'eut pas besoin de s'en approcher pour comprendre ce qui avait provoqué l'effroi de la brune.

Nul autre qu'Harry Potter se tenait dans sa baignoire, nu comme un véracrasse. Il avait l'air perdu de celui qui se réveille dans un endroit inconnu et qui ne comprend rien de ce qui lui arrive.

« Hermione ? Malefoy ? Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Je vais aller préparer une troisième potion anti gueule de bois », déclara-t-il en tournant les talons, non désireux d'entrer dans cette discussion.

Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, les trois sorciers se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine du blond, patraques et peu enclins à parler. Seule la potion anti gueule de bois leur paraissait une perceptive intéressante.

« Par Godric, qu'est-ce que mon corps me fait souffrir », se plaignit Harry. « J'ai l'impression qu'une carriole m'est passée dessus. Voir que je me suis ramassé un balai dans le cul… »

« C'est d'une élégance Potter, vraiment », commenta Drago, grimaçant. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'imaginer ce qui avait pu provoquer une telle douleur chez celui-qui-avait-vécu-le-Seigneur-des-Ténèbres.

« Oh ! Pour l' **amour** de Dieu ! », s'exclama Hermione. « Est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment on pourrait avoir une idée ce qu'il s'est passé hier ? »

Drago haussa les épaules, blasé. Il s'en fichait comme de la dernière cape de Merlin. Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'était que les deux anciens Gryffondor terminent leur petit-déjeuner et disparaissent de son appartement, pour lui laisser un peu de tranquillité.

Harry, quant à lui, se gratta le crâne, peu à l'aise. Ressortant sa main de ses cheveux de jais, il se figea.

Assise à côté de lui, Hermione n'avait rien remarqué à son attitude. Drago, en revanche, l'observait sans dissimuler son sarcasme.

« Tu as des cisburines dans les cheveux, Potter ? »

« Non. Du sable », lui répondit-il sans relever son ton moqueur.

À cette évocation, les trois sorciers échangèrent un regard ahuri. Et soudainenement, probalement aidés de la potion anti gueule de bois, ils se souvinrent de tout.

Cinq ans après avoir été diplômée, la promotion 1997-1998 – ou du moins, ceux qui auraient dû en être compte tenu des circonstances de la guerre – avait été invitée à une soirée de retrouvailles. Celle-ci s'était déroulée sur la **plage** de Rhossili, au pays de Galles.

Le comité organisateur, composé d'un ancien membre de chaque maison, avait vu les choses en grand ; et surtout, elle avait été entraînée par l'esprit festif de Blaise Zabini, qui avait bien évidemment prévu de l'alcool à flot – entendons par là qu'il y avait bien plus de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu que de sorciers présents à la fête.

Si au départ, Drago avait été un peu **jaloux** – et même plus que cela, même s'il ne l'avouerait pas – du privilège laissé à son meilleur ami, il s'était rapidement aperçu qu'il le sous-estimait encore. Jamais il n'aurait pu organiser un événement d'une telle ampleur.

D'activité en activité, plus délirante l'une que l'autre, l'ensemble des sorciers présents avait consommé plus que de raison. Et visiblement, les réjouissances avaient pris une tournure particulièrement embarrassante.

Un jeu se distinguait plus spécifiquement des autres : l'idée était d'étaler du **miel** sur une partie du corps, au choix, d'un ancien condisciple. Les circonstances étaient encore floues, mais Drago se rappelait avoir vu Hermione en appliquer sur les **chevilles** d'Harry, avant que Drago n'entre lui-même en action, léchant la substance sucrée.

Le reste de la nuit lui revint progressivement en mémoire, du moment où les trois sorciers avaient décidé, pour une raison obscure, de rentrer ensemble à l'appartement de l'ancien Serpentard avant de… Non, Drago ne voulait pas revenir là-dessus. Ils avaient été beaucoup trop loin, et il n'était pas en mesure d'accepter consciemment la vérité.

Les trois sorciers se prirent le visage dans les mains, désespérés.

« Plus jamais je ne boirai d'alcool ! », s'écrièrent-ils en cœur.

* * *

Note : je rappelle que l'alcool est à consommer avec modération et qu'il est préférable d'avoir des relations sexuelles protégées. Être sorcier ne nous protège pas des infections sexuellement transmissibles et des grossesses non désirées, malheureusement. :p

Donnez-moi votre avis mes amours, je vous embrasse...et je vous annonce qu'il y aura peut-être une suite... (a) Si j'ai besoin de changer d'air entre deux chapitres de ma fic longue ahah

Des paillettes de licornes sur vous ! *cœur*


End file.
